inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Valtinas
(Forward) |number= 10 |element= Wood |team= Knights of Queen Red Team |seiyuu= Tomokazu Sugita |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 068 |debut_manga= Chapter 24}} Edgar Valtinas (エドガー・バルチナス'', Edogā Baruchinasu'') is a forward and the captain of England's national team, Knights of Queen. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"A quiet but brave leader, who has the highest merit of his team."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"A strong, silent leader. Top ranking in both ability and popularity."'' Appearance Edgar is fair skinned and tall in height. He ties the front part of his long, blue-grey hair back in a half-pigtail. His two-toned eyes are blue closer to the pupil, and teal on the outer side. He, along with several other characters, are referred to by Urabe Rika as a total "hottie". He is usually seen wearing the Knights of Queen uniform, however in episode 86, he is shown wearing a silvery-white tuxedo. Personality Edgar is a quiet and a brave leader. He seems to be a bit cold, cynical and somewhat arrogant person towards the people who he deems inferior to him. He exactly treated Endou Mamoru like this at first. However, with this personality, he also takes great pride in his country and does his best to lead his team to victory. He plays soccer not just for winning, but also for his country. He is shown to have a soft side for ladies as shown when he was talking to Fuyuka just like how a gentleman would. This side was also shown when he was determined to save Rika, even to the extent of nearly injuring his own leg to do so. Plot Season 3 He first appeared in the opening ceremony for the FFI leading his team's flag with his team behind him. He made another appearance in a party which Inazuma Japan was invited to, along with his team. He was seen talking and flirting with Fuyuka. After some time he, insulted Endou by saying that he doesn't know how to wear a tuxedo formerly. This caused everyone from Inazuma Japan to get angry since he insulted their captain. After that, he challenged Endou to see if he could block his shoot hissatsu. He then he used Excalibur, in which Endou was unable to block it with Ikari no Tettsui. Edgar was then surprised at Endou's reaction because instead of being upset, he was happy. In episode 87, he and his team had their first match against Inazuma Japan. Edgar's team was had a great advantage, since they had 2 hissatsu tactics. However, it was broken through later. Edgar finally used Excalibur to score which succeeded, but it failed when Endou learned a new hissatsu called Ijigen The Hand. In the end, Inazuma Japan turned things around and won. Edgar and his team lost, but they accepted their defeat fully. Edgar and his team were seen again when they fought against Orpheus. He remarked that their new coach was impressive. Edgar reappeared again along with the other captains to challenge Endou, but it remained unfinished because Tenkuu no Shito and Makai Gundan Z kidnapped Rika and Otonashi. He followed Endou to Heaven's Garden to take back Rika. During the match, he used Excalibur to try and score a goal but was blocked by Holy Zone. Later, he blocked Heaven Drive with his Excalibur which scored the last goal. Rika thanked Edgar for his efforts, though concerned about his leg to which he replied to be okay. Later, they headed out to help the other team who went to save Otonashi. He was not one of the eleven chosen players to play against Dark Angel. During the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan, Edgar was seen cheering for Inazuma Japan, along with his teammates. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In order to recruit Edgar, you need to have already defeated Knights of Queen in Hirai Shinzou's challenge route. After recruiting him from the machine, he will be located on Umihebi Island, in the route to the stadium. Your team also needs to be at least at level 55. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven 3= At lv. 99 *'GP': 126 *'TP': 119 *'Kick': 96 *'Body': 71 *'Control': 58 *'Guard': 47 *'Speed': 57 *'Stamina': 48 *'Guts': 57 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 174 *'TP': 178 *'Kick': 143 *'Dribble': 111 *'Block': 91 *'Catch': 74 *'Technique': 103 *'Speed': 94 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 87 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribble': 116 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribble': 116 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 85 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Excalibur 改' *'SH Paladin Strike 改' *'OF Ultra Moon' *'SK Ikemen UP! ' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Fortissimo' *'SK Ikemen UP! ' *'OF Presto Turn' *'SH Evolution' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Fortissimo' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH God Wind' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Fortissimo' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH God Wind' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Excalibur' *'SH Paladin Strike' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Excalibur' *'SH Paladin Strike' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' Gallery Edgar eps 86.jpg|Edgar in his tuxedo. Edgar & Endou shaking hands before their match EP 87.png|Endou and Edgar shaking hands before the start of their first match in the FFI. Edgar_feels_pain.png|Edgar feeling pain after the match against Tenkuu no Shito. EdgarTCG.png|Edgar in the TCG (1). Edgar_TCG.jpg|Edgar in the TCG (2). Edgar_Valantina's_TCG.png|Edgar in the TCG (3). Edgar as he won the match against Germany.png|Edgar show to have won against Germany. Edgar telling Rika that he is fine.png|Edgar saying to Rika that he is alright. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Inazuma '10' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Europe Daihyou' *'Ikemen Sparks' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Groves S' *'Long Shooters' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' *'Raimon U-15' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FFI Legends' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *He along with Teres, Mark and Fideo have a character song called 'Eikou e no Yell!'. *He has the highest kick stat in the third game together with Zach Abdullah. Navigation fr:Edgar Partinus Category:Captains Category:Red Team